The last song for you
by Sesel Blue
Summary: Lilly no conocía el mundo más allá de su casa. Un día decide que es hora de perder el miedo, aun así la idea de irse lejos la aterra... pero ya no tiene opción. Ely, en cambio, esta deseosa de salir. SoftYuri. ElizabetaxLilly. Pésimo sumary.
1. Chapter 1

Hetalia no es mio. Le pertenece a su creador Himaruya-San.

* * *

><p>Para Lilly, que hasta aquel entonces las decisiones de su hermano se volvían las suyas, la idea de ir a un internado para señoritas le resultaba atractiva y a la vez atemorizante.<p>

Su hermano Vash le anuncio su decisión dos semanas después de que iniciará el ciclo escolar; hasta aquel entonces Lilly nunca había puesto un pie en una escuela, la razón era sencilla: A ella, como a toda señorita de sociedad con complexión débil, se le había educado en casa. Nunca había tenido amigos, solo a su hermano, que ahora, tras la muerte de sus padres, se hacía cargo de ella. Un trabajo algo pesado para un joven emprendedor de 25 años.

A Lilly de momento la noticia la lleno de excitación: ¡Por fin saldría de casa y conocería otro lugar más allá de Suiza! Pero también le lleno de incertidumbre y miedo: ¿Podría congeniar con sus nuevas compañeras? ¿Podría soportar la nostalgia de estar lejos de su hermano y de su hogar? ¿La pasaría bien en aquel colegio en Londres?

Para una chica que solo había estado en casa, la idea de salir y conocer un poco más allá de su pequeño mundo se volvió una balanza: Por un lado el peso de la emoción y por el otro el del miedo. Su hermano entendía bien eso y le aclaro que, si ella lo deseaba, podía cancelar con la escuela y seguir estudiando en casa, que respetaría la decisión que tomase. Pero Lilly comprendía que, aun que su hermano no lo viera así, era una carga repentina con la cual no podía aun.

Así que, impulsada más que nada por el deseo de ayudar a su hermano y la excitación de conocer el mundo, aun que algo asustada respecto a la idea de no congeniar con la gente, accedió.

-Te va a gustar…- dijo su hermano mientras le ayudaba a hacer la maleta.- Tiene una biblioteca enorme, así que no te faltara que leer. Además…- agrego.- Habrá muchas chicas con las cuales podrás entablar amistad.

Lilly asintió en silencio, mientras doblaba su ropa. No podía hablar debido a que si lo hacía rompería a llorar. No era que no quisiera ir a Londres, no era como si no quisiera conocer más gente y hacer amigos; pero tenía miedo, miedo al fracaso, miedo a la nostalgia y sobre todo, miedo de defraudar a Vash.

-¿Lilly?- le llamó éste preocupado.- Estas bien con esto, ¿Verdad?

-Sí…- contesto con un hilo de voz, tratando de retener las lágrimas.- Solo pensaba en que va a ser un viaje largo.

Vash miro a Lilly unos segundos. Sabía que estaba mintiendo, y sabía también que la echaría de menos.

-Todo va a salir bien, y si no te gusta el colegio solo llámame e iré por ti lo más pronto posible.

-Sí, hermano.- dijo Lilly guardando el resto de su ropa en la maleta.

Ese día salieron temprano al aeropuerto. Tomaría un vuelo de Berna a París y, una vez en París, tomaría un tren a Londres. El sábado por la mañana ya se encontraría en el instituto _Saint. Gabrielle _para señoritas.

-¿Segura que no quieres que vaya contigo?- le pregunto Vash.- Es un viaje bastante largo.

-No se preocupe.- dijo Lilly tratando de aparentar seguridad.- Seguiré las instrucciones que me dio a pie de letra y todo saldrá bien.

El vuelo de Lilly estaba a punto de salir. Vash miro a su hermana tratando de sonreír… La echaría tanto de menos. Lilly abrazo a su hermano.

-Cuídese mucho, por favor.- le pidió con la voz rota.

-Iré por ti para las vacaciones de invierno.- dijo éste.- Si no te gusta solo llámame e iré por ti. Cuídate mucho y no hables con desconocidos. – Agrego.- Cuando llegues a Londres habrá alguien esperando por ti para llevarte al instituto.

-Está bien.

-Ah, espera…- le pidió Vash. La chica se detuvo en seco mientras observaba a su hermano buscar en su bolcillo algo.- Cierra los ojos y extiende tu mano.- le ordeno. La chica obedeció al instante.- Ya puedes abrirlos…- le indico una vez que puso el objeto en sus manos.

Lilly observo maravillada lo que tenía en la mano: Se trataba de un relicario. Lo abrió con sumo cuidado y observo la foto dentro de este.

-Somos todos…- dijo entre labios.

-Cuando te sientas sola solo ábrelo y recuerda que hay alguien en casa pensando en ti.- soltó Vash completamente sonrojado.- Así no te sentirás sola.

Lilly trago saliva. Se sentía tan conmovida.

-Gracias…

Vash se despidió de su hermana con un ademan. No se fue del aeropuerto hasta ver que el avión donde iba esta despegara. Mientras que, dentro del avión, Lilly lloraba en silencio.

+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+

Elizabeta se sentó en la orilla de la fuente, se quito las botas y metió los pies al agua. Comenzó a chapotear y lanzarla con las manos divertida, restándole importancia al hecho de que su uniforme; que consistía en una blusa blanca de manga larga y un vestido debajo de la rodilla color vino, se estaba mojando.

-Señorita Héderváry…- le llamo una voz a lo lejos.

Elizabeta o Ellie, como la llamaban sus amigas, ignoro por completo a aquella persona y siguió jugando en el agua.

-Señorita Héderváry…- le volvió a llamar la misma persona.- Saque los pies de ahí, ¡Eso es bastante inapropiado!

Inapropiado. Esa palabra hizo eco en la cabeza de Elizabeta. Era así como llamaba su madrastra a su comportamiento tan poco femenino, así llamo su profesor de música a su amor: Inapropiado. Pero, realmente… ¿Cuál es el significado de esa palabra? ¿Por qué la hacen valer tanto? En este mundo hay tantas cosas que se podrían tachar de inapropiadas… Entonces, ¿Por qué sentía que solamente la usaban con ella?

-Miré nada mas…- le regaño la misma persona.- ¡Su uniforme está completamente mojado!

-Ya, ya, superiora Mary…- soltó la chica tomando el vestido por las costuras.- Si solo ha sido un poco…

-¡Entre inmediatamente a…!

-¡Ellie!- chilló una chiquilla interrumpiendo a la superiora.- ¡Elizabeta!

-¡Victoria!- gritó la joven alzando el brazo.- ¡Por aquí!

-¡Señorita Héderváry!- exclamó la superiora molesta.- ¡Escúcheme un momento!

Elizabeta observo a su amiga que traía una raqueta de badminton en la mano.

-¿Has jugado Badminton sin mí?- le espetó Ellie, ignorando por completo a la superiora.

-No.- le respondió Victoria.- Te estaba buscando para que iniciemos.

-Entonces…- soltó Elizabeta tomando sus botas.- ¡Voy con ustedes!

La chica se levanto de ahí y corrió tras su amiga, ignorando los reclamos de una muy molesta superiora.

-¡Corre, corre!- soltó divertida ésta tomando la mano de Victoria.

Ambas chicas corrieron juntas hasta la cancha, para iniciar el partido.

El partido fue largo. Para cuando termino ya pasaban de las cinco. Victoria le pidió a Elizabeta que la acompañase a su habitación.

-¿Qué ocurre?- le pregunto ésta.- ¿Hay algún bicho raro dentro otra vez?

-No.- respondió Victoria.- Pero necesito que me ayudes a poner algo de orden.

-¿Desde cuándo te importa la limpieza?- pregunto Elizabeta. Todo el mundo sabía que Victoria era una chica desorganizada y que le gustaba vivir así.

-Desde que me entere que voy a compartir habitación.- contesto ésta.- Con una chica nueva.- Le aclaro.

-Una chica nueva, ¿Uh?- reiteró. Victoria asintió.

Elizabeta miro el cielo. Pobre chica. Otra ave más para la enorme jaula que disfrazaban como instituto. No pudo evitar recordarse a ella misma cuando llego. Tan llena de sueños y libertad, y poco a poco, la fueron oprimiendo. Tachando su conducta de inapropiada. Esa pobre niña no sabía lo que le esperaba.

-¿Ellie?- le llamo su amiga trayéndola a la realidad.- ¿Me vas a ayudar?

Elizabeta asintió despacio. Tal vez eso la despejaría un poco. En los últimos días había estado algo deprimida, pero sabía que no le servía de nada demostrarlo.

+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+

Fin del primer episodio.

Como podran ver este no es mi primer fic, mas si mi primer fic semi-yuri, por asi decirlo.

La pareja es Ellie x Lilly. Es una historia que se me ocurrio en una noche de insomnio. Asi que les dejo mi fic a su disposicion para k lo lean, se aceptan criticas, comentarios y sugerencias. Y me disculpo por las faltas de antemano.

Gracias por leer.


	2. Chapter 2

**THE LAST SONG FOR YOU.**

**CAP.2**

Lilly abrió los ojos al escuchar gritar al pasillero del tren que se encontraban en su destino: Londres, Inglaterra.

Saco su mejor abrigo de la maleta, se lo coloco sobre los hombros y se recargo en la ventana de la cabina.

Una espesa neblina cubría los árboles allá afuera, el cielo estaba gris. Unas gotas solitarias resbalaban por el vidrio, señal de que había estado lloviendo.

-Es tan hermoso…- soltó la chica sin despegar la vista.

Pronto llegaron a la estación. Tomó todas sus cosas y bajo con sumo cuidado. Y se quedó de pie, en silencio, viendo a toda esa gente ir y venir con prisas. En su vida se había visto rodeada por tantas personas.

-¡Zwingli! ¡Lilly Zwingli!- escuchó gritar una voz a lo lejos.

Se giró lentamente, y a lo lejos pudo ver a una mujer rubia, no más de unos 25 años, llevaba dos coletas, lentes, una falda cuadrille, una blusa blanca y sobre esta una chaqueta color vino.

-Soy yo.- soltó tímidamente, acercándose.

-Perfecto.- clamó la mujer extendiendo la mano.- Soy Alice Kirkland.- se presentó. Lilly estrecho su mano.- Sígame, un taxi aguarda por nosotras en la entrada.

Alice ayudo a Lilly con sus maletas, y echó a andar a paso firme. Lilly tuvo prácticamente que correr para poder seguirle el ritmo.

-¿Y cómo ha sido hasta ahora su viaje?- le preguntó Alice, mientras el taxista guardaba las maletas en el porta equipaje.

-Algo cansado.- respondió. Alice le indico con la mirada que subiera al taxi, Lilly obedeció.- Nunca había hecho una travesía así.

-Ya veo… ¿Y qué le parece el clima?- preguntó subiendo ella también.

-Es agradable.- mintió. La verdad es que tenía frio, mucho frio. Desde París se había dado cuenta de ello.

Alice dio la dirección al conductor y éste echó a andar el vehículo. Lilly levanto la vista ligeramente, para ver el mundo más allá de la ventana. Londres era exactamente como había leído: Una enorme metrópolis en constante movimiento. Pero, a diferencia de las fotos en los libros, era mucho más hermosa e impresionante.

Durante el transcurso a la escuela hubo silencio. También comenzó a llover, lo cual le impresiono bastante, mientras que a Alice parecía darle lo mismo. Lilly pensó que tal vez se emocionaba de más, pero después cayó en cuenta de que para Alice Kirkland, que se notaba había nacido y crecido en Londres, la lluvia repentina era algo de todos los días. No era que ella se emocionara de más o que Alice le restara importancia, solo era cuestión de enfoques.

* * *

><p><em>Elizabeta camino por los solitarios pasillos del instituto. Era fin de semana y la gran mayoría de las chicas se encontraba en casa; y las que, al igual que ella se quedaban en la escuela de tiempo completo, se encontraban o si bien en sus habitaciones o en las áreas en común del piso de abajo, ya que en el instituto no había nada mejor que hacer los fines de semana, y sobre todo en los lluviosos.<em>

_En fin, la castaña dio un largo y pesado suspiro, abrió la puerta del salón de música y camino hacia el enorme piano negro, dentro de esa fría y oscura habitación._

* * *

><p>Lilly estornudo repetidas ocasiones. Alice, que cubría a ambas con una sombrilla, le extendió un pañuelo. La menor agradeció el gesto amable.<p>

El taxista tomo las maletas y siguió a ambas, a través de ese sendero enverdecido por los pinos de conífera, entre la neblina, soportando el frío. Las piernas de Lilly temblaron, ella se limitó a apretar el abrigo.

* * *

><p><em>Elizabeta comenzó a tocar el piano. Primero unas cuantas notas si orden. Después una melodía en especial, una vieja sonata que ella misma había compuesto años atrás.<em>

_**-Bien, Elizabeta. Cada día mejoras más.- escuchó susurrar a su profesor de música.- ¿Qué es lo que ha inspirado tan bella melodía?- Preguntó.**_

_-Unos hermosos ojos lilaseos, cabellos castaños y un lunar en el rostro.- susurró Elizabeta volviendo a la realidad.- Sr. Edelstein, ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?_

_La chica miro a través de la ventana, la cual daba a la entrada principal. Escuchó, a pesar de la estruendosa lluvia, el cancel metálico abrirse. Y pudo divisar a lo lejos a la directora, seguida por un hombre que cargaba unas maletas, y a una niña bien abrigada._

_-Pobrecilla…- dijo entre labios.- No sabe lo que le espera…- gimió antes de volver a su melodía._

* * *

><p>-Bien, Srita. Zwingli.- clamó Alice una vez dentro.- Póngase cómoda en la sala de estar en lo que voy por su compañera de alcoba.<p>

-Está bien…- dijo con un tono de voz casi imperceptible. La garganta le estaba comenzando a doler, posiblemente se estaba enfermando, lo más probable por el cambio de climas.

Restando importancia a ello, Lilly camino a la sala de estar, llevando tras de sí sus maletas, pero, justo al llegar a ésta y ver a las demás chicas, sintió una enorme desesperación. Jamás había estado entre tantas personas, de su edad o jóvenes, en una misma habitación.

Entro en silencio, nadie se dio cuenta de su presencia, y abrió la boca para presentarse. Pero de su garganta no salió sonido alguno. ¿Qué podría decirles a sus compañeras?

Ella era una completa extraña en un país desconocido… Y el temor aprovecho de ello para hacerla dudar. Dejo las maletas de lado y echó a andar sin rumbo fijo. Tenías miedo, mucho miedo…

Toda la emoción de conocer un lugar nuevo se había vuelto una inquietante agitación en su pecho.

Siguió andando, hasta que un sonido llamo su atención. Se detuvo en seco. ¿De dónde provenía tan hermoso sonido? Cerró los ojos para agudizar los oídos. Provenía del segundo piso. Así que fue escaleras arriba, a pesar de la oscuridad y el crujido de la madera a cada paso que daba, hasta llegar a un aula. La puerta estaba abierta y a pesar del temor que sentía se adentró a éste. Cerca de la ventana había un piano, y en el piano una chica. Un rayo ilumino la habitación, dando una tonalidad azul metálica a todo dentro de éste.

"Impresionante" pensó Lilly a la chica tocar con tanto ímpetu.

Lo que ella no sabía es que el cuerpo de Eli sufría de espasmos ante cada nota, ya que cada una traía un recuerdo consigo.

Los dedos de Elizabeta temblaron, tocando notas erróneas, mas no se detuvo. Tocaba con ira, odio, tristeza, desolación y pasión. Esos sentimientos que solo venían en días como ese. Erró una y otra vez, hasta que se hartó y soltó un golpe a las teclas.

-¡Esto es una mierda!- gritó la castaña enfurecida.

-Hasta antes del golpe, a mí me pareció muy hermoso.- susurró Lilly. Se tapó la boca al instante. Eso no era algo que debía decirse, mucho menos cuando nadie pidió su opinión.- Yo… yo… - balbuceó, sintiendo su cuerpo debilitarse.

Eli solo la miro. ¿En qué momento entro que ni siquiera la escucho? Nunca nadie había escapado de su sexto sentido, hasta ahora.

-Tú debes ser la chica nueva…- dijo la húngara levantándose, ignorando lo último. Lilly quiso acercarse pero se sintió mareada y la vista comenzó a nublársele.- Yo soy E…

La frase quedo incompleta. Elizabeta se paralizo de momento al ver a Lilly caer inerte al suelo, pero reacciono rápidamente y corrió a levantarla. Si por algo era conocida la castaña era por sus nervios de acero, fuerza y rapidez. Tomo a la rubia entre brazos y corrió escaleras abajo hasta llegar a la sala de estar, donde Victoria y la Srita Kirkland ya se encontraban.

-¡Victoria, llama a la enfermera!- gritó.- ¡Es una emergencia!

* * *

><p>Escuchó murmullos de varias voces revolviéndose ya que todas hablaban a la vez.<p>

-¡Qué linda es!

-Victoria, dale espacio, necesita aire… Esa pobrecilla, debe estar agotada.

-¿Creen alguien así sea buena en deportes?

-Espero se mantenga alejada de Iván o de lo contrario…

-A nadie le interesa tu hermano. Yo espero le guste el anime.

-Silencio, creo está despertando…

La rubia abrió los ojos lentamente y dio un respingo al verse rodeada por tantas chicas. Obviamente todas eran de nacionalidades y edades distintas, podía darse cuenta al verles el rostro. Miro de reojo la habitación donde se encontraba: Era de color azul y tenía imágenes referentes al mar y la vida en este. Pudo percibir el olor del coco, el lichi y la vainilla.

-¡Hola, lindurita!- exclamó con vivacidad una chica rubia con una banda en la cabeza.- Soy Emma pero puedes llamarme hermana, Em, Prima o como gustes… Amiga.

-O parlanchina.- intervino una de las chicas.

-Muy graciosa, Natasha.

-Basta ya.- exclamó una morena sentándose al lado de Lilly.- ¡Soy Victoria! ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-¡TORI!- clamaron todas al unísono. La morena se encogió de hombros.

-Zwingli Lilly…- soltó con voz temblorosa, en verdad le dolía la garganta.

-Tranquila querida, no te esfuerces.- pidió la mayor de todas.- El clima y los nervios te afectaron, eso es todo. Toma un respiro y tranquilízate. ¿Vale?

Lilly asintió y comenzó a verlas una por una, hasta llegar a la chica que vio tocando el piano. Al verla, sus ojos se encontraban fijos los unos sobre los otros, ésta le sonrío.

-Venga, mucho gusto Lilly. Allá arriba no pude presentarme, soy Elizabeta. Pero puedes llamarme Ellie.- la húngara extendió la mano, Lilly respondió el saludo.- Y ellas son tus nuevas compañeras… te guste o no.- bromeó antes de echarse a reír con soltura. Lilly contemplo la sonrisa de la chica, era principesca de algún modo, y le provocaba tranquilidad. Además, su mano le hacía sentir seguridad.- Y esta locura que vez aquí es cosa de todos los días… Ah, y ya me puedes soltar la mano…- dijo mirando ésta. Lilly se sonrojo y le soltó al instante.

-Locura no, diversión sí.- dijo Victoria riendo.- Me vuelvo a presentar, Soy Victoria Bonnefoy.

-Yo soy Yekaterina.- se presentó la mayor.

-Y yo Mei.- dijo una asiática.

-¡Emma aquí!

-…Natasha…- dijo fríamente.

Lilly las observo en silencio. Era obvio esperaban una respuesta, tal vez algo ingenioso, pero, ¿Qué? Yekaterina le dio una sonrisa amable.

-No la presionemos, por favor.- pidió a las demás.- Es obvio aún está tratando de asimilar.

-Es un gusto…- exclamó Lilly de pronto armándose de valor.- Mi nombre es Lilly Zwingli y vengo de Suiza. Yekaterina, Natasha, Emma, Mei, Victoria y Elizabeta…- tomo un suspiro.- ¡Encantada de conocerles!

-Pues parece ser que ya lo supero…- dijo Victoria.- Así que Lilly, punto y aparte de las presentaciones, ¿Qué te parece nuestra habitación, compañera?

-Grande, alegre y encantadora. Adoro el olor, por cierto.- dijo dando una ligera sonrisa.

-Todo lo contrario a este sobrio instituto.- soltó Emma.

-Como sea, ¿Has dicho eres de Suiza?- inquirió Mei. Asintió.- ¡Qué genial!

-¿Y para ti que no lo es?- se mofó Victoria.- Cuando te dije que venía de Seychelles dijiste lo mismo. Igual con Yeka y Natasha por ser rusas, Ellie húngara y Emma belga.

-Claro que no…- espetó Mei haciendo morritos.

-Sí que lo hiciste…- soltaron las demás al unísono.

-¿Por qué siempre se confabulan en mi contra?- se quejó.

-No lo hacemos, Mei...- dijo Elizabeta abrazándole por los hombros.- Solo te hacemos ver la cosa tal cual es.

-¿O sea?

-Que te emocionas con facilidad, cariño.- concluyó Yekaterina.

-¡Jo!

-¿Y usted de donde es Mei?- preguntó Lilly curiosa, y con la esperanza vaga de que así se apaciguara un poco esa discusión.

-De Taiwán, querida, pero en fin… no estamos para hablar de mí, sino de ti.

-¿De mí?- preguntó auto señalándose. Todas asintieron.

-Somos el comité de bienvenida, y como sabíamos vendrías en fin de semana…

-Teníamos planeado llevarte a recorrer Londres…- le interrumpió Victoria.

-Pero no contábamos con que no llegaras directo a la sala de estar y te desmayaras…- dijo Emma.

-Creo debemos cancelar la salida.- dijo Yekaterina con desilusión.- Y ya lo teníamos todo planeado, pero no queremos exponerte.

-Cierto, no sería conveniente. Es mejor cancelar.- dijo Elizabeta seria, pero con cierta desilusión el rostro.

-No tienen por qué hacerlo…- soltó Lilly, que a pesar del temor que sentía, sabía que debía conseguir amigas y esa oportunidad era única. Todas le miraron.- Denme unos veinte minutos en lo que me arreglo y vamos sin contratiempos.

-…Pero en unas cuantas horas darán el toque de queda…- dijo Victoria llevándose la mano a la boca.

-¿Y eso qué?- soltó emocionada Elizabeta.- ¡Solo lo vuelve más interesante!

-Pues allá ustedes, -dijo Natasha con indiferencia- yo me iré con o sin ustedes en cuanto vea que el tiempo se agota.

Las chicas comenzaron a discutir. No se insultaban, solo exponían sus argumentos.

Lilly dio un suspiro sintiendo como el nudo en la garganta se volvía más grande. Elizabeta en cambio observo a la chica con detenimiento. Era la primera vez que alguien la veía en ese estado, y aun que odiara admitirlo, le perturbaba un poco Lilly lo comentara. Aunque no le daba esa impresión, era tan callada… pero ella había aprendido de mala gana que de las apariencias una nunca debe fiarse.

* * *

><p>Lograr que la Srita Kirkland les concediera un permiso después de lo que paso fue todo un ajetreo. Lilly tuvo que pasar por segunda vez con la enfermera, la cual la dio por buen sana.<p>

Al salir del instituto, un taxi ya las estaba esperando, listo para ir a Londres. Por el camino todas le atiborraban de preguntas, a excepción de Natasha, a las cuales la rubia no sabía ni por donde comenzar a responder.

-¿Por qué te mandaron al instituto?

-¿Cuántos años tienes?

-¿A dónde te gustaría ir primero?

-¿Cuál es tu color favorito?

-¡Wow, que cabello tan largo y sedoso!- bueno, eso no era una pregunta al menos.

-¿Y tú postre?

-¿Has besado alguna vez a un chico?

-¿Tienes novio en Suiza?

-¿Cuántos son en tu familia?

Esa última pregunta resonó en la cabeza de Lilly. Apretó con fuerza el dije en su pecho.

-…Mi hermano y yo.- respondió.

-¿Y tus padres? ¿Qué hay con ellos?- inquirió Victoria.

-Ellos…

-Vamos, chicas, dejen de atosigarla…- pidió Elizabeta al notar la tristeza en esos enormes ojos verdes.- Es obvio ella no quiere hablar de eso.

-Lo siento…

-No, está bien…- dijo Lilly.- No es que no me guste, es que me es complicado. Ni yo misma sé que fue lo que paso…- explicó.

-Oh, ya veo… ¿Una tragedia?- inquirió Yekaterina con dulzura, se podían ver unas ligeras lágrimas asomándose por sus ojos.

-Así es.- noto la incomodidad entre las demás y se apresuró a decir.- Pero no se sientan mal, no lo sabían… Y yo comprendo.

Todas, a excepción de Natasha la cual miraba por la ventana con indiferencia, le miraron conmovidas.

-¡Eres tan valiente y linda!- exclamaron al unísono Emma, Victoria y Mei arrojándosele encima.

-¡N-no puedo respirar!- soltó Lilly con dificultad tratando de zafarse.

-Ya basta allá atrás.- pidió Yekaterina.

Las chicas se separaron al instante y se limitaron a contarle a Lilly cosas sobre la ciudad. Ella las escucho atentamente, sin chistar. A fin de cuentas, su hermano le había enseñado a ser amable con la gente y atenta siempre y cuando se mostraran de esa manera con ella. Pero también le enseño a no fiarse de todos.

Elizabeta le miró fijamente a través del espejo retrovisor. La chica lucia como una muñeca tierna e inocente, y seguramente eso era verdad. Pero, Lilly tenía algo distinto… algo que le llamaba mucho la atención. Era como si nunca en su vida hubiese interactuado con otro ser humano.

Era demasiado perfecta para ser verdad… Y eso era algo que le ocasionaba mucha intriga a la castaña.

* * *

><p>El taxi las dejo en el centro de la ciudad. Lilly miro sorprendida a sus alrededores. Había miles de tiendas, todos los monumentos representativos de Londres que solo había visto en películas y libros se encontraban frente a sus ojos. Echo a caminar sin darse cuenta hacia unas de las tiendas, dónde tenían réplicas del Big Ben de cristal… Justo iba a cruzar la calle cuando algo la detuvo.<p>

Era Elizabeta, que la sostenía firmemente por el hombro.

-No sé cómo sean las calles en Suiza, pero aquí debes de tener cuidado, la luz de cruce no está en verde aun.

-Ah, yo… lo siento…

-Solo no vuelvas a hacerlo, es peligroso…- pidió Yekaterina.- En fin, ¿A dónde quieres ir?

-¡Vamos de compras!- dijo Emma emocionada.

-No me vendría mal algo de comida…- dijo Victoria frotándose el estómago.

-Oigan, le preguntaron a Lilly, no ha ustedes…- les regaño Elizabeta.- Aunque no estaría mal pasar por el centro comercial a ver los aceites y fragancias… o la exposición de armas…

Las chicas comenzaron a hablar de lo que cada una deseaba hacer. Lilly miro a sus alrededores hasta que dio con una p tienda que llamo su atención.

-¡Ahí!- exclamó. Las demás le miraron, provocando que se sonrojara.- E-es ahí… a dónde quiero… ir…

-Vaya, el mercado de antigüedades…- dijo Mei.- ¡Buena elección, Lilly!- y acto seguido la tomo de la mano, arrastrándola.

* * *

><p><em>Elizabeta solo observó a la pequeña que miraba curiosa cada una de las antigüedades, esperando ver algo que delatará su verdadera identidad. Si era así o solo fingía ser así, pero después de un largo rato se rindió, Lilly solo era una chica nueva, en un sitio nuevo, que tuvo la desventura de encontrarla en su peor momento… Cuando se sumergía en recuerdos nostálgicos de su amado profesor, que seguramente ahora… No, basta. Se dijo a sí misma. No tiene caso recordarle.<em>

_Más sin embargo, no era algo que ella pudiese aun, después de dos años, controlar. Era un recuerdo que la invadía todo el tiempo, y le llenaba el corazón de amargura. De no ser por ese pequeño error, ese desliz, ella no estaría encerrada en un instituto en Londres, solo para empezar._

_Pero, ¿Qué caso tenía lamentarse? Eso no haría que recuperada el tiempo perdido, ni tampoco la parte de ella que se quedó en el camino, pero al menos de eso había aprendido una valiosa lección._

_Elizabeta se restregó los ojos y siguió curioseando, las muñecas de porcelana, las pequeñas teteras… No, ese era su día libre, e iba a disfrutarlo a toda costa._

* * *

><p>Lilly observo a Elizabeta mirar las teteras y se sintió aliviada de que la atención de la húngara no se centrara solo en ella. Había notado como ésta le miraba de rato en rato, desconfiada, como si temiese que fuera a contar un terrible secreto.<p>

¿Acaso era el hecho de que la había visto llorar unas horas atrás? ¿Por qué eso le era tan importante? Tal vez, recordaba algo triste, o es de esas personas a las cuales no les gusta que la gente sepa de sus hondos pesares. Pensó Lilly. Tal vez deba disculparme por mi intromisión tan abrupta, solo para empezar no debí de haberme alejado de la sala de estar.

Pero, esa música… de solo recordarle le producía un exquisito escalofrío, esa canción tenía un efecto electrizante y atrayente tan fuerte que le fue imposible seguirla… Pero igual estuvo mal que fuera tan poco sutil.

-Oigan, en verdad tengo hambre…. – dijo Victoria.- Por favor, vamos a comer algo, por favor…- pidió desesperada.

-Jo, tú siempre tienes hambre, Tori.- dijo Emma en un tono de reclamo, sin dejar de sonreír.

-Pareciera no te basta lo que se te da en la escuela.- dijo Natasha.

-Pues es que no me basta…- soltó la morena haciendo morritos. Se acercó a Lilly.- Anda, si tú lo pides te dirán que sí, en verdad muero de hambre…

-…Mmm… sí eso quieres…

-¡No dejes que influya, Lilly! Esa jugada es sucia…- dijo Mei en son de broma.- Abusas de que ella te dirá que sí…

-La verdad no tengo problema en que comamos algo…- dijo la rubia.

-…Amor, tú no sabes lo que es comer aquí, es suicidio…- dijo Yekaterina.- La comida inglesa es…. Urg…- soltó haciendo un mohín de asco.

-Es mala en mayúsculas, remarcado y en rojo.- dijo Elizabeta.

-Me vale, tengo hambre… Además, ya probará lo de la escuela, no pueden salvarle de su cruel destino…- dijo Victoria.

Lilly comenzó a temer. ¿Y si llamaba a su hermano para pedirle que le mandara una dotación entera de quesos por un año? No soportaría comer, si era tan mala como decían, la comida londinense todos los días.

-Vaya, la han asustado, bien hecho…- dijo Emma.- Tranquila, primor, no es tan mala como dicen, es solo falta de sabor… y no muy agradable a la vista.- explicó. Y con eso basto para que ella se tranquilizara.

-Bueno, supongo que no me haría mal probarla…- dijo. Victoria dio, valga la redundancia, un grito victorioso.- Además, me gustaría ver eso de los perfumes y esencias en el centro comercial… Y la ropa, necesito un abrigo…- comentó.

-¡Qué genial, vamos entonces!

Comenzaron a andar, varias cuadras, a pie, cuando Lilly pregunto qué porque no habían tomado un autobús, las chicas repararon en que querían viera la ciudad mejor. Y era cierto, en un autobús jamás obtendría una vista tan buena como la que tenía en ese momento, a pesar del hecho de que las calles estuviesen atiborradas de gente y eso hiciese que en ratos tuviera que correr al perder por fracciones de segundo la vista de las demás.

Así que tenía que estar con la vista en ambas partes: Sus compañeras y el camino. Y todo iba bien, hasta que vio una tienda, una pequeña tienda, de suvenires… En ella había una navaja suiza y no pudo evitar pensar en su hermano mayor…. Deteniéndose en seco.

¿Cómo se encontraría Vash ante su partida? ¿Estaba pensando en ella justo ahora? ¿La extrañaba?

Se acercó al escaparate a observar la útil herramienta, absorta en sus pensamientos, sin darle importancia al hecho de que las chicas ya la habían dejado atrás, sin darse cuenta siquiera.

* * *

><p><em>-¿Y Lilly?- fue la pregunta de la húngara al darse cuenta que la pequeña rubia que la tenía tan nerviosa no estaba.<em>

_-Venía tras nosotras…- dijo Emma.- ¿Qué no está?_

_-Creo que sí te pregunto es por algo…_

_-Oh, no… ¿Y si se quedó atrás?- soltó Victoria preocupada._

_-No, no, no…- comenzó Mei a repetir una y otra vez, como su fuese una especie de mantra, nerviosa._

_-La hemos perdido… no puede ser…- Soltó Yekaterina antes de echarse llorar como es tan típico de ella._

_Natasha solo dio un suspiro, y frunció el ceño._

_-Pequeña idiota…- farfulló.- Eso le pasó seguramente por quedarse a ver…_

_-Independientemente de ello debimos hacerle más caso…- dijo Elizabeta.- Es nueva en la ciudad, debimos prever eso…- exclamó._

_Las chicas entraron en pánico. Mei no dejaba de negar, Emma de dar vueltas, Victoria comía con tal rapidez que casi se atragantaba, Yekaterina no paraba de llorar y Natasha de maldecir. La húngara dio un pesado suspiro. Vaya equipo que tenía en caso de emergencias, con razón era llamada "Nervios de acero"._

_-¿Y qué haremos?- dijo Tori nerviosa._

_-Iré a buscarla, sino vuelvo en una hora váyanse a la escuela._

_-Ely, tú no puedes ir a buscarla sola, es complicado y arriesgado…- dijo Yekaterina._

_Pero la húngara no la escuchaba, ya tenía puesto el abrigo encima y la mente llena de posibles sitios dónde podría estar la pequeña Lilly. Además, de que la imagen de una niña perdida y asustada tenía lugar completo en su mente… Y ella no pensaba permitir que le pasase algo._

_-¡Vuelvo!- exclamó echando a correr, ignorando las suplicas de sus compañeras, para que esperase por la ayuda de la policía._

* * *

><p>Lilly miro a su izquierda, luego a su derecha, atrás y adelante, más no vio rastro alguno de sus compañeras. Entonces opto por preguntar a la gente dónde estaba el centro comercial, pero si bien la ignoraban, las personas que le daban su atención la hacían a un lado cuando ella no sabía dar con el nombre de uno de los tantos centros comerciales en Londres… Y comenzó a sentirse desesperada.<p>

Se sentó en la acera fuera de la tienda y comenzó a esperar. En caso de perderse, según recordaba había dicho su hermano en una ocasión, lo mejor que puedes hacer es esperar en el lugar dónde estás hasta que alguien te encuentre. Es mejor que echar a andar y perderte aún más.

Pero, conforme pasaba el tiempo, comenzó a pensar que tal vez esa no era buena idea, comenzaba a atardecer y ella seguía donde mismo. De rato en rato hombres mayores pasaban y la miraban con lujuria, y ella comenzó a aterrarse.

Su imaginación comenzó a divagar. Se vio a sí misma vagabundeando, en las calles de Londres, con el vestido roto y sin nada que comer. Se vio siendo humillada y golpeada, luchando desesperadamente… Y le entraron ganas tremendas de llorar.

Ojala, pensó, fuese todo como en los cuentos de hadas… Ojala, fuera la princesa del cuento que espera la salve el príncipe, el cual, sin importar la circunstancia, llega a salvar el día…

Pero ella no era ninguna princesa, y mucho menos su vida un cuento de hadas. Solo era ella, en el mundo real, en una situación real… Sin saber a dónde ir ni a dónde todo eso iba a parar.

-Hola…- dijo un hombre, de unos treinta y tantos, castaño, con mirada lasciva, deteniéndose a su lado.- ¿Por qué tan sola?- preguntó. Lilly no respondió, dentro de su cabeza una alarma de peligro se había encendido.- ¿No quieres comer algo pequeña? Yo te invito…- dijo tomándola del brazo, y la levanto de un movimiento. Lilly estaba tan choqueada que no podía ni gritar, y la garganta comenzó a dolerle.- Ven…- dijo acercándose más, deslizando su mano por la cintura de Lilly.- Iremos a divertirnos…

-¡…NEIN!- fue lo único que pudo soltar, a media voz, tratando de dar una bofetada.

-Así me gustan…- dijo el tipo tomándola por la barbilla.- Difíciles…

Lilly comenzó a temblar. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no era ella una princesa? De ser así su príncipe aparecería en ese instante a salvarle.

* * *

><p><em>Elizabeta corría como loca, por las calles de Londres que empezaban a oscurecerse. Preguntaba a todo aquel que pasase a su lado, hombre, mujer, adulto, niño, por una pequeña rubia. Pero nadie parecía haberle visto.<em>

_-¡Viejo!- gritó deteniendo a un hombre mayor._

_-¿Qué pasa muchachita?- pregunto el anciano al verle tan desesperada._

_Ely se echó el cabello tras los hombros._

_-¿Ha visto a una chica como de 14, rubia, bajita, de cabello largo, ojos verdes, apariencia infantil, vestido rosa y zapatos escolares negros?- preguntó. El anciano negó. Elizabeta entonces sintió tremendas ganas de llorar._

_Pobre Lilly. Incluso si era o no una amenaza, esa pobre niña debía estar espantada, y ya a oscuras, cualquier persona podría aprovechar para querer meterle mano… Y entonces…_

_La húngara hecho a correr, sin mirar atrás. No, no debía pensar así, tenía que encontrarla._

* * *

><p>-¡Déjeme por favor, ayuda!- gritó Lilly desesperada. Pero nadie se detuvo, incluso de noche, la ciudad era bulliciosa, y difícilmente podía ser escuchada. Las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas.- ¡Le daré mi dinero y cosas de valor, pero déjeme en paz, por favor!<p>

-No es tu dinero lo que quiero…- dijo deslizando la mano sobre su pierna.

* * *

><p><em>-¡Auxilio!- escuchó Ely gritar. Y se detuvo en seco. A pesar de ser un ruido entre <em>_el bullicio, supo reconocer esa voz que había escuchado tan vagamente. Era ella no cabía duda._

_Corrió en dirección de los gritos, y pudo verla entonces. Estaba acorralada, en el callejón a un lado de la tienda, un hombre tenía sus manos bajo el vestido de esta, subiendo a sus zonas sensibles, lentamente. El bastardo sonreía complacido y Lilly a pesar de dar chillidos y golpes, no lograba zafarse de su agarre violento._

_Elizabeta enfureció al ver el rostro aterrado de Lilly, y corrió a defenderle. Así que tomando impulso lanzó una patada en el aire y de un solo golpe noqueo al tipo. Lilly solo le miro asombrada. La húngara, aun en su estado de shock, tomo a la rubia de la mano y la arrastro tras ella, sin dejar de correr, hasta la parada del tren._

_-¡Eres una idiota!- gritó Elizabeta. Lilly la miro, asustada.- ¡No debiste separarte del grupo, por poco te violan allá atrás, ¿En qué mierdas pensabas?!- los ojos de Lilly se anegaron en lágrimas. La húngara suspiro, estaba siendo muy severa. -Perdón…- logró decir al fin la castaña después de un rato. La rubia le miro como si no comprendiera.- Por perderte de vista, ¡Eso fue imperdonable! _

_-…No se culpe del todo, a fin de cuentas tiene razón…- dijo Lilly entrecortadamente.- Yo no debí haberme separado…_

_-Ni nosotras dar por hecho que ibas tras nuestro…_

_Lilly se limpió las lágrimas, pero estas volvieron a aparecer al poco rato, más grandes y constantes. Elizabeta le miro, con tristeza. Entonces, aun sosteniendo su mano, la trajo hacía sí, dándole un fuerte abrazo._

_-¿Elizabeta?_

_-Tranquila…- dijo la castaña.- Te prometo que todo va estar bien…_

_Lilly asintió, y le abrazo con fuerza, echando a llorar desconsolada. Elizabeta solo le daba suaves palabras de consuelo. El tren pasó varias veces, pero ellas seguían ahí de pie, sosteniéndose la una a la otra, demasiado asustadas como para pensar en otra cosa que no fuese sentir su contacto. _

_Ely cerró los ojos. Hace tiempo que no sentía su corazón latir de esa manera._

* * *

><p>Es como un príncipe… Pensó Lilly al ver a Ely dormida en su hombro.<p>

Cuando al fin lograron subir al tren, ambas se sentaron juntas, sin soltarse las manos. Y cuando Ely cayó dormida en el hombro de Lilly, la pequeña no pudo evitar mirarle, a pesar de sentirse extraña y a la vez confundida con todo lo que había pasado. Y una vez vista de cerca, Elizabeta no solo era talentosa y fuerte, sino hermosa y principesca.

Lilly comenzó a recordar lo que paso justo cuando llego Elizabeta, en ese momento, cuando estaban por tocarla más allá de lo permitido, Ely apareció. Justo cuando Lilly pensaba en que ya no tenía caso luchar, y que su príncipe jamás aparecería. Cuando dejo de rogar a dios por ayuda, Elizabeta apareció. Con un porte fuerte y decidido, y la tomo de la mano después de acabar con el enemigo, y la sostuvo con fuerza y delicadeza cuando necesitaba llorar, mientras le daba dulces palabras de consuelo… Como un caballero a su dama.

La miro fijamente, ese rostro bello, esa expresión fuerte pero a la vez tranquila, esa fuerza en un cuerpo tan bello y delicado. Y su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza.

Era la primera vez que latia de esa manera… ¿Acaso se encontraba enferma?

Acaricio los largos cabellos de la húngara y la miro con profunda gratitud y cariño.

-Muchas gracias…- sonrió.- Elizabeta…

Lilly recargo su cabeza en la de Ely y cerró los ojos. Ya no se sentía asustada, de hecho, se sentía protegida. Y mientras apretaba con suavidad la mano de Ely no pudo evitar dar un suspiro, uno largo y profundo.

Ella es como un príncipe. Pensó una vez más. Un príncipe atrapado en el cuerpo de una bella dama. Un príncipe dispuesto a darlo todo con tal de proteger a los demás.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Fin del capítulo dos.

Muchas gracias a todos los que comentaron. Aquí les dejo la continuación, perdón por haber tardado tanto… Jamás pensé que le daría continuidad al ver que nadie compartía mi gusto, pero ya que veo que sí hay interesados, esta historia seguirá hasta su fin.


End file.
